Generally, a latch assembly is installed at a trunk lid of a vehicle while a striker assembly is installed at a vehicle body. When the trunk lid is closed, the latch assembly hooks with the striker of the striker assembly. If the user releases the hooked state of the latch assembly, the latch assembly affixed to the trunk lid should be separated from the vehicle body for a predetermined gap and the released state of the latch assembly and striker should be continuously maintained. Thus, the striker assembly or vehicle body is equipped with a pop-up device to pop up the trunk lid.
The pop-up device releases the hooked state of the latch assembly and striker and provides an initial driving force to allow the trunk lid to automatically be opened, according to the type of vehicle.